


Oops!!...I've died now again

by Bdonna



Series: Greatest Hits [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops!!...They did it again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!!...I've died now again

**Author's Note:**

> The last song parody I've ever written, just a pure parody on the Season 5 finale. If you know the song (I’m sure you do), this baby too can be sung to the original tune.

  
**Oops!!...I've died now again**   


by Belladonna

 

 _  
(based on the original song ‘Oops!!...I did it again’, performed by Britney Spears)   
_

 

 

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

Oh no, they did it again

They made me believe, I’d survive this season

Oh what

A fool I have been

For me to believe they’d have new ideas

‘cause like every season

they come up with all that old stuff

Oh, not again!

 

Oops!!...They did it again

And all for the show, I’m dying now again

Oh, no! No way, no!

What? You thought I’m a fool? That I’d lay down and die?

This was not in my contract!

 

You see the problem is this

I cannot think back

Ever having signed up for all of this

I fight, slaying all night

Can’t you guys see I’m doing just my job here?

But to die all around here

This is what, the second time now?

No way, no!

 

Oops!!...They did it again

And all for the show, I’m dying now again

Oh, no! No way, no!

What? You thought I’m a fool? That I’d lay down and die?

This was not in my contract!!

 

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

And action!

Buffy, the new script…There’s something we need to tell you.

Oh, no you didn’t. Please tell me you didn’t…

Yes, yes we did.

But I thought we’ve had enough of this already at the end of Season 1?

Well, Buffy, we rethought it and since it’s such a great idea…

No, I am on strike now!

 

Oops!!...They did it again

And all for the show, I’m dying now again

Oh, no! No way, no!

Oops!!... I’ve died now again

Again on the show, and I’m hating this so,

Oh, no! No way, no!

What? You thought I’m a fool? That I’d lay down and die?

This was not in my contract!!

 

 

 _  
fade out   
_


End file.
